Short Temper
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Cadrën nunca pensou que provocar o melhor amigo lhe renderia uma escudada violenta no nariz. Ou uma noite quente para recordar. Yaoi/lemon. (MBelf x MBelf)


A quanto tempo estava treinando com aquele Boneco de Treinamento, estocando com a espada e aparando com o escudo? Não sabia. Havia perdido a noção, completamente focado no "oponente" a frente. O longo cabelo escuro estava suado e lhe grudava na testa, emoldurando o rosto masculino e compenetrado, os olhos verdes e brilhantes piscando algumas vezes para afastar o suor que lhe escorria. Em dado momento o Elfo Sangrento passou o antebraço na testa antes de retirar a fina camisa de algodão - já ensopada - e jogá-la no chão, voltando ao seu treinamento.

Saedyr não aceitara aquilo. Ser derrotado daquela maneira por um Paladino esnobe e inexperiente apenas por causa do sangue azul que lhe corria nas veias. " _Deixe ele ganhar"_ , seu instrutor havia dito, lançando-lhe um olhar que não lhe deixava escolha, " _será uma desonra para os Saltassol se o primogênito perder um duelo para um Guerreiro de baixa casta"_ , foram as exatas palavras do instrutor. Baixa casta? Saedyr era um veterano de guerra! Mas ele também era um soldado obediente e perdeu vergonhosamente para um elfo que mal deixara a academia apenas porque lhe fora ordenado.

Com um grunhido especialmente zangado pela lembrança, o Elfo Sangrento brandiu a espada com mais vontade do que intencionava e o Boneco de Treinamento retribuiu a pancada com a mesma força. Saedyr, sem esperar a pancada repentina, foi atingido na altura do ombro, sendo arremessado no chão de maneira dura. O Guerreiro soltou um gemido e entreabriu os olhos, percebendo que ficara a tarde inteira treinando. O céu, outrora azul e sem nuvens, estava pintado de laranja, roxo e rosa e algumas nuvens preguiçosas passeavam no horizonte. O homem olhou em volta ao estranhar o silêncio e percebeu que o pátio de treinamento estava vazio. Até mesmo o instrutor parecia ter dado o dia como encerrado.

Ele ficou alguns instantes ainda deitado no chão, ofegando e recuperando o fôlego. Quando decidiu que a pausa havia sido o bastante, resolveu levantar e retornar ao seu treino, mesmo que estivesse começando a ficar exausto. O suor lhe escorria pelas costas largas e pelo abdomen bem definido, além de lhe descer pelos braços fortes, fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem molhadas e escorregadias. Vez ou outra Saedyr tinha que parar para secar a mão da espada na calça - que não estava exatamente seca.

O treino seguiu em um ritmo constante e equilibrado, até que o Guerreiro voltou a lembrar-se do Paladino esnobe e nova raiva lhe preencheu. Saedyr brandiu a espada com tamanha força dessa vez que a proteção de palha que envolvia o corpo do Boneco de Treinamento explodiu com a potência do golpe e a madeira do boneco quase partiu-se em duas. O Elfo fitou o estrago com os olhos cerrados e os lábios entreabertos para conseguir respirar quando ouviu palmas solitárias ecoando no pátio vazio.

\- Uau, acho que depois disso eu não quero mais pegá-lo em um dia ruim, Saedyr. - A voz macia de outro Elfo fez-se presente e o Guerreiro olhou por cima do ombro para fitar o amigo.

O outro Elfo era pouca coisa mais baixa do que ele, com longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo jogado por sobre o ombro. O rosto possuia um queixo fino, mas não menos bonito e os lábios estavam repuxados em um sorriso matreiro. Nas costas, um longo e perigoso arco estava preso de maneira firme.

\- O que você quer agora, Cadrën? - O homem resmungou em sua voz profunda e pouco amistosa.

\- Ah, não sei, talvez checar como meu amigo está? É isso o que parceiros fazem, Saedyr. - O outro retorquiu, lançando um cantil na direção do Guerreiro e colocando a outra mão na cintura.

Saedyr apenas soltou um grunhido de reconhecimento enquanto bebia de maneira gananciosa a água ainda fria. Depois de ter esvaziado o cantil e limpado o canto dos lábios com as costas da mão, o Elfo voltou a fitar o ruivo de maneira fechada.

\- E então?

\- E então o quê? - O Caçador questionou de volta, olhos confusos.

\- Você veio me checar, estou bem. - Saedyr respondeu, revirando os orbes verdes. - Pode ir embora agora.

\- Hmf… - O ruivo bufou, jogando as mãos para cima em desistência. - Você ficou a tarde toda treinando, eu fiquei preocupado. Você ainda vai ter um treco se treinar demais! - Cadrën exclamou visivelmente aborrecido.

\- Você se preocupa com pouca coisa. - Ele respondeu com um dar de ombros despreocupado.

\- Uuuugh! Você é um babaca, sabia disso?! - O Elfo grunhiu zangado.

Sua resposta foi um acenar de pouca atenção por parte de Saedyr. Cadrën estava para perder a paciência. Era tão ruim preocupar-se com aquele cabeça-dura? Pelo visto era. O Caçador estava pronto para desistir da ideia e deixar que o Guerreiro sofresse uma insolação ou desmaiasse de exaustão quando uma ideia lhe surgiu na mente. O moreno costumava ser sempre indiferente e cheio de si, mas se alguém soubesse em que calo pisar… Bem, podia se dizer que ele sabia muito bem quais botões apertar para fazer o temperamento de Saedyr aparecer e demonstrar algo além de indiferença.

\- Eu não posso evitar de me preocupar, Saedyr. - Cadrën começou como quem não quer nada. - Eu vi o seu _duelo_ , pensei que tivesse se _machucado_ e vim te checar. - O Caçador teve certeza de dar ênfase as palavras corretas.

Ele viu o amigo parar no meio da ação de pegar a camisa descartada e os músculos das costas dele retesarem. Então agora ele tinha a atenção do moreno? Bom saber.

\- Quero dizer, quem diria que você, o Guerreiro mais habilidoso que eu conheço, iria _perder_ para um Paladino esnobe qualquer. - Cadrën murmurou em um tom melodioso, batendo a ponta do indicador no rosto.

\- Cadrën… - O tom de voz de Saedyr era de aviso e o ruivo sentiu arrepios descendo pelas suas costas.

" _Apenas mais alguns botões…"_ , ele pensou enquanto fitava o amigo retomar a compostura, mas permanecer virado de costas para si.

\- Parando para pensar, faz sentido todo esse treino. Parece que você ficou enferrujado. - O ruivo comentou distraído. - Mas do jeito que você _apanhou_ para o Saltassol, acho que ele está séculos na sua fren-

\- Cale a boca! - Saedyr interrompeu com um grito, Investindo contra o Caçador.

Cadrën sentiu o escudo do Guerreiro chocando-se contra seu rosto e lançando-o no chão. Ele ficou atordoado por um instante antes de se recuperar e Desvencilhar-se do próximo golpe, sentindo a espada cortar alguns fios do seu precioso cabelo ruivo. O Elfo tocou o nariz, fazendo uma careta ao ver os dedos vermelhos de sangue.

\- Saedyr! Você poderia ter quebrado o meu na- HEY! - O ruivo foi interrompido mais uma vez, desviando de outro golpe. Cadrën arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter apertado certos botões do amigo ao ver os olhos verdes e injetados de fúria do Guerreiro.

Ele desviou de mais dois golpes antes de saltar para longe para Desvencilhar-se de outro corte com a espada, mas o Caçador mal apoiara os pés no chão quando Saedyr veio em outra Investida contra ele e Cadrën apenas teve tempo de erguer as mãos antes do escudo chocar-se contra seus braços, lançando-o para trás contra uma das colunas do pátio. O ar lhe escapou dos pulmões e o ruivo mal processou o Guerreiro erguendo a espada. Mesmo que fosse o lado cego da lâmina, Cadrën sabia que doeria como o inferno e aquele golpe provavelmente lhe quebraria um osso. Saedyr queria _mesmo_ puni-lo pela audácia.

Então o ruivo fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça: agarrou os cabelos molhados do Guerreiro e puxou-o para baixo, chocando seus lábios contra os dele em um beijo desesperado e assustado.

Havia suor e sangue misturado nos lábios do Caçador, tornando o beijo salgado e metálico. Cadrën, apesar de inicialmente ter agido por impulso e desespero, não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que Saedyr não era uma presença constante em sua mente, e mais do que apenas como amigo. Se conheciam há anos, um sempre cuidando das costas do outro. Não era nenhuma surpresa que o ruivo tivesse nutrido sentimentos além do companheirismo inocente.

Mas os pensamentos felizes foram interrompidos quando o Guerreiro afastou-se bruscamente e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. O Caçador, ao perceber o que havia feito, arregalou os olhos verdes e limpou os lábios do sangue e suor também, desespero estampado em seu rosto.

\- Ah, pela Nascente do Sol, Saedyr! E-Eu… Puxa, me desculpe! Foi impulso, hehe… Eu não queria acabar com um braço quebrado ou ent- - Mais uma vez o ruivo foi interrompido, dessa vez pelos lábios ferozes de seu colega, que havia largado a espada e lhe segurava pelo rosto de maneira rude.

Cadrën arregalou os olhos de maneira aturdida. Dessa vez o moreno havia lhe beijado de maneira voluntária? E, além disso, estava lhe pressionando de maneira possessiva contra a coluna de pedra? O Caçador sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e teria desabado se a mão firme do outro Elfo não estivesse lhe segurando com força pela cintura. Quando Saedyr havia largado o escudo mesmo?

Não importava. O ruivo decidiu fechar os olhos e corresponder o beijo na mesma ferocidade, enterrando os dedos nas melenas escuras e suadas do amigo enquanto a mão livre lhe enlaçava pela cintura e o puxava para mais perto.

" _Isso deve ser um sonho"_ , concluiu o Caçador, entreabrindo os lábios para permitir a intrusão da língua afoita do outro Elfo, " _isso mesmo, Saedyr deve ter me nocauteado na primeira investida e eu estou sonhando"_. E, se fosse um sonho, Cadrën teria certeza de aproveitá-lo como fizera tantas vezes.

O moreno lhe apertou a cintura de tal maneira que chegou a machucar dessa vez e o Elfo soltou um grunhido surpreso entre o beijo. Aquilo não era um sonho, Cadrën tinha certeza. O aperto de ferro de Saedyr era muito real para ser apenas um sonho. Quando o ar começou a faltar, o ruivo temeu que perdesse a consciência de tão leve que estava ficando sua cabeça quando o Guerreiro voltou a partir o toque de maneira abrupta, deixando-o amolecido entre seus braços em uma bagunça ofegante e incoerente.

Cadrën respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de erguer o olhar confuso para o amigo, as sobrancelhas juntas em uma expressão curiosa.

\- Sa-Sae? - Não passou de um sussurro, mas ele tinha certeza que o colega havia ouvido.

Sua resposta foi um sorriso perverso que lançou arrepios gélidos por sua espinha. Cadrën chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar o que o Guerreiro estava fazendo antes do mesmo chocar seus lábios uma vez mais contra os seus.

O ruivo não perdeu tempo em dúvidas e correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo ardor, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo abdomen bem definido do outro Elfo, sentindo os músculos da barriga de Saedyr retesando-se com seu toque leve. A reação foi instantânea quando o Guerreiro pressionou-o ainda mais contra a coluna de pedra, um grunhido abafado pelo beijo lhe escapando graças as carícias. O sorriso foi inevitável ao descobrir outro ponto sensível do homem. " _Novos botões para apertar"_ , Cadrën pensou de maneira marota.

O outro Elfo pareceu saber que direção os pensamentos do Caçador tomavam e se afastou novamente, mas os lábios não deixaram Cadrën por muito tempo. Logo ele estava distribuindo beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço do parceiro e o ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não gemer. Insatisfeito com o controle do Caçador, Saedyr deslizou uma das mãos por debaixo da cota de malha do outro Elfo e arranhou-lhe a lombar, fazendo com que o menor empinasse ligeiramente o quadril em sua direção, arfando surpreso.

\- Sa-Sae! - Cadrën exclamou entre um gemido, afundando os dedos nos cabelos morenos dele. - P-Pare, alguém pode nos ver. - O ruivo declarou, olhando para os lados de maneira nervosa. Já havia escurecido, mas mesmo assim… Ali era o pátio de treinamento, qualquer um poderia passar por ali, independente do horário!

Sua resposta foi apenas um resmungo indiferente enquanto o Guerreiro subia com seus lábios pelo pescoço do Caçador, fazendo com que o mesmo se contorcesse ligeiramente para tentar fugir do aperto de ferro do maior. No entanto o ruivo parou instantaneamente ao sentir um certo volume pressionado em seu baixo ventre. Cadrën gostaria de poder dizer que estava diferente, mas não estava. Ele provavelmente estava tão excitado quanto Saedyr, se não mais, apesar da calça de malha esconder essa evidência. Quando o Guerreiro esfregou seu quadril contra seu baixo ventre, Cadrën respirou de maneira profunda.

\- Saedyr! - Ele exclamou, segurando o moreno pelos cabelos e o puxando com força para que o mesmo lhe encarasse. Os olhos verdes do Guerreiro pareciam meio mal humorados ao ter seu trabalho interrompido e o ruivo engoliu o seco na garganta ao fitar os orbes do companheiro lhe fitando tão intensamente. As palavras morreram em sua boca.

\- O quê?! - Saedyr exclamou repentinamente depois de um longo instante de silêncio por parte do Caçador, percebendo o menor se sobressaltar.

\- Você prestou atenção quando eu disse que alguém pode nos _ver_? - Cadrën revirou os olhos diante da densidade do Guerreiro, passando as costas da mão mais uma vez logo abaixo do nariz para limpar o sangue que voltara a escorrer. Ele fez uma ligeira careta ao sentir os lábios ligeiramente inchados pelo beijo feroz e pela escudada que recebera no rosto. - Diabos, Saedyr! Você quase quebrou o meu nariz! - O ruivo reclamou, passando os dedos cuidadosamente sobre o nariz para ter certeza de que ele não estava quebrado. Doía, mas não como o inferno.

\- _Você_ me provocou. - O moreno acusou, estreitando os olhos e inclinando-se mais uma vez na direção de Cadrën, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro Elfo, sentindo-o estremecer. O sorriso perverso retornou. - E você _continua_ me provocando.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada! - Choramingou o ruivo, voltando a afundar os dedos na nuca do Guerreiro. - Mas eu juro que vou te _bater_ se continuar. Eu já disse que alguém pode nos ver, Saedyr! - Chiou o Elfo antes de suspirar com uma lambida particularmente gostosa logo atrás de sua orelha.

O moreno revirou os olhos e se afastou, puxando o outro pelo ombro de maneira rude e arrastando-o pelos corredores do quartel. Cadrën soltou um grito surpreso e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés com os movimentos bruscos de Saedyr, lutando para manter o equilíbrio no início. O braço do Guerreiro pesava sobre seus ombros e ele tentou se desvencilhar algumas vezes quando tal peso começou a ser incômodo, mas sem sucesso algum.

\- Pare de se contorcer, Cadrën. - A voz indiferente do moreno lhe alcançou e o ruivo fuzilou o outro com o olhar.

\- O que você está fazendo?! - Exigiu o Elfo, segurando o pulso do outro para tentar tirar o braço de cima de seus ombros, mas Saedyr apenas o forçou ainda mais, arrancando uma careta de Cadrën enquanto seus joelhos dobravam ligeiramente. - Saedyr!

O Guerreiro não respondeu e apenas abriu a porta de seu quarto, empurrando o ruivo para dentro sem cerimônia alguma. O sorriso divertido foi inevitável ao ver o Caçador tropeçando e esticando os braços para manter o equilíbrio. Ele entrou logo em seguida e fechou a porta atrás de si, estreitando os olhos de maneira presunçosa ao receber um olhar fuzilante do menor.

\- Que _merda_ é essa, Saedyr?! - O ruivo exigiu, sua paciência uma fina linha prestes a se partir.

\- Bom, agora que ninguém pode nos _ver_ , estou supondo que podemos continuar de onde paramos. - O moreno respondeu casualmente.

Aquilo pegou Cadrën desprevenido e fez com que ele fitasse o outro Elfo de maneira surpresa. Havia pensado que era apenas pelo calor do momento, que, assim que o ruivo refreasse os avanços do amigo, cada um iria para o seu canto. Ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Sua cabeça estava dando um nó e o Caçador não soube o que fazer.

Saedyr, por outro lado, apenas avançou mais uma vez, segurando o ruivo pelo rosto e o puxando para outro beijo. Cadrën resistiu por um instante antes de gemer derrotado e corresponder o beijo, puxando o maior contra si e deslizando as mãos pelo torso desnudo do moreno. Sempre que os dedos calosos dele passeavam pela barriga de Saedyr, ele sentia os músculos retesando-se e o homem deixava um grunhido escapar vez ou outra.

O Guerreiro começou a empurrá-lo para trás e Cadrën deixou-se ser guiado cegamente, até que as pernas bateram na cama e o ruivo deixou-se cair na mesma, soltando um grito abafado quando a nuca bateu dolorosamente na parede. " _Malditas camas militares estreitas"_ , pensou o Caçador ao levar as mãos até o lugar atingido para massageá-lo. Saedyr partiu o beijo, fitando o menor de maneira curiosa e ligeiramente preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem? - Ele questionou, levando a mão até a nuca de Cadrën para encontrar o lugar atingido e massageá-lo igualmente.

\- Vou sobreviver… - Resmungou o menor, fechando um dos olhos e tirando a mão da nuca para deixar o caminho livre para o moreno. - Aí, bem aí. - Gemeu ele quando os dedos rudes de Saedyr dedilharam sua nuca no lugar certo. Um suspiro escapou pela sua boca quando os toques passaram de rudes para se tornarem delicados e Cadrën amoleceu, recostando-se na parede com mais cuidado e arqueando a cabeça ligeiramente para deixar o caminho livre para os toques habilidosos do amigo.

Mas o Guerreiro tinha outras ideias com essa posição tão convidativa e não tardou a se inclinar sobre o ruivo, voltando a presentear o pescoço dele com lambidas e mordidas. Cadrën ficou tenso mais uma vez, porém o moreno não deixou de lhe massagear a nuca e o Caçador tornou a relaxar entre seus braços. Saedyr ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama, um joelho de cada lado do corpo do parceiro, ficando mais confortável enquanto os lábios trabalhavam na pele de seu pescoço.

Em dado momento as carícias tornaram a subir e o moreno focou a orelha do outro Elfo, satisfeito quando suspiros e baixos gemidos começaram a escapar. A mão livre voltou a se esgueirar por debaixo da cota de malha e os dedos passaram a trabalhar no torso de Cadrën, sentindo os músculos se retesando igualmente debaixo de seus toques firmes.

Saedyr estremeceu diante dos toques em seu torso que retornaram, retribuindo a carícia com uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha do menor. Ele sorriu mais uma vez ao ouvir o arfar de Cadrën, sentindo as unhas curtas dele lhe arranhando a lombar levemente. Isso lhe arrancou um grunhido satisfeito.

\- Apague esse sorriso presunçoso, seu babaca. - Bufou o ruivo, ajeitando-se contra a parede e desviando o olhar. O sorriso de Saedyr aumentou ao ver o rosto do Caçador tingido de vermelho, o que lhe arrancou uma baixa risada.

\- Ora, o que foi? Vai dizer que o extrovertido Cadrën Asapluma está com vergonha? - Provocou Saedyr, afastando-se e soltando uma risada baixa. - Pensei que ruivos fossem mais soltos do que isso. - Continuou o Guerreiro, pousando a mão sobre o rosto do Caçador e puxando-o para que pudesse fitar os olhos verdes do parceiro.

\- Eu, ãh… - Recomeçou o outro, pigarreando e respirando fundo. - Apenas não quero assustá-lo. - Respondeu Cadrën, fingindo despreocupação. Mas aquela expressão despreocupada torceu-se em prazer quando Saedyr tornou a deslizar as mãos por debaixo da cota de malha do Caçador. - Sae! Não me provoque. - Rosnou o ruivo, a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

\- Como se _você_ pudesse me assustar, Cadrën. - O Guerreiro respondeu com a voz arrastada, os olhos verdes brilhando em desejo.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos diante das palavras que lhe subestimavam tanto. Aproveitando a distração de Saedyr, o Caçador foi rápido em segurá-lo pelos ombros e jogá-lo na cama, sendo ele a ter um joelho de cada lado do quadril do moreno agora. O sorriso matreito ao ver a expressão confusa e surpresa do outro Elfo foi inevitável.

\- Não vou ser o único a ficar uma bagunça incoerente e sem fôlego, Sae… - Murmurou o ruivo de maneira confiante, abrindo um sorriso cheio de si ao ver o Guerreiro arquear a sobrancelha diante de suas palavras.

\- Duvido. - Foi a resposa presunçosa de Saedyr.

Cadrën estreitou os olhos como se aceitasse o desafio e inclinou-se para beijar o Guerreiro abaixo de si. Foi um beijo intenso e profundo, mas curto na opinião do moreno. Isso até receber uma mordida no lábio inferior, lhe arrancando um grunhido que era misto de surpresa e dor. O sorriso orgulhos do Caçador estava estampado em seu rosto e ele não parou por aí. Beijou-lhe e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, a orelha e o torso, deixando as mãos vagarem para o baixo ventre do Guerreiro. Saedyr detestava admitir, mas estava cada vez mais difícil abafar os gemidos e grunhidos. Pelo menos ele não se contorcia… Ainda.

Mas ele já ofegava, o que era uma pequena vitória para o ruivo. Cadrën sabia que o Guerreiro provavelmente jamais chegaria ao ponto de ser uma bagunça incoerente, porém ele já estava satisfeito por tê-lo deixado apenas uma bagunça sem fôlego.

O moreno deslizava as mãos pelo torso do outro Elfo, impaciente por aquela cota de malha ainda estar no caminho. Cadrën, percebendo tal impaciência, não tardou a livrar-se da cota e da camisa leve de linho que usava por baixo. Os orbes verdes de Saedyr escureceram e não demorou para que o Guerreiro voltasse a tomar as rédeas da situação, agarrando o Caçador e beijando-o de maneira grosseira.

Logo Saedyr e Cadrën estavam em um duelo de carícias febris e o quarto pareceu dez vezes mais quente do que realmente estava. O ruivo deslizava as mãos pelo torso do Guerreiro, algumas vezes arranhando, outras apenas apertando as mãos em torno da cintura do outro Elfo. O Caçador passou os lábios em beijos e mordidas por inúmeras cicatrizes enquanto prosseguia em sua exploração - e Cadrën já estiva bem familiarizado com muitas dessas antigas feridas. Anos ao lado do homem em batalhas e guerrilhas haviam deixado suas marcas.

Em um instante o Elfo estava saboreando seu momento de controle e no outro já encontrava-se mais uma vez embaixo de Saedyr. E o moreno não foi comedido dessa vez. Mordeu, lambeu, sugou e apalpou onde seus lábios e mãos alcançavam. Se Cadrën tinha alguma intenção de deixar o Guerreiro uma bagunça incoerente, essa intenção havia sumido completamente ao ser ele o completo desastre por estar à mercê dos toques experientes e rudes do outro homem.

O prazer pareceu atingir outro nível quando Saedyr livrou-se do cinto e de sua calça de malha, segurando sua masculinidade com firmeza e iniciando movimentos ligeiramente rápidos e compassados. Cadrën soltou um pequeno grito abafado depois de afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, o prazer se acumulando rapidamente em seu baixo ventre. Estava tão próximo, podia sentir que estava para atingir o ápice quando o Guerreiro parou.

\- Sae! - O ruivo exclamou com uma voz trêmula e esgoelada, os olhos verdes buscando os do outro Elfo de maneira desesperada. O maldito tinha aquele sorriso perverso nos lábios mais uma vez e Cadrën sentiu a respiração prender na garganta por um segundo.

\- Peça…

O Caçador estreitou os olhos, fitando Saedyr de cima a baixo, percebendo que o moreno havia se desfeito da calça em algum momento e a ereção do outro Elfo agora estava evidente, pedindo por tanta atenção quanto a dele.

Se o moreno esperava que Cadrën fosse implorar, estava enganado. Ele preferia terminar o trabalho ele mesmo e foi o que fez, envolvendo sua masculinidade para retomar de onde Saedyr havia parado, mas o Guerreiro agarrou-lhe o pulso e alargou o sorriso. O ruivo chegou a choramingar agora.

\- Saedyr! Eu não aguento mais! - Cadrën admitiu, contorcendo-se na cama e tentando alcançar a própria ereção com a outra mão. O moreno segurou-o igualmente e balançou a cabeça.

\- Peça, Cadrën… - O tom de voz do Guerreiro era um misto de desejo com suavidade e isso pegou o ruivo desprevinido. Cadrën percebeu que Saedyr não estava brincando com ele, não estava lhe humilhando. A sua própria maneira, o moreno estava pedindo permissão. O Caçador tinha tanto poder sobre o outro Elfo quanto Saedyr tinha sobre ele.

\- Eu que-... Quero você, Saedyr. - Pediu enfim o ruivo, desviando o olhar, mas o Guerreiro segurou o seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Ele queria que Cadrën dissesse tudo. - E-Em mim, diabos!

O moreno grunhiu satisfeito com a resposta e avançou para beijá-lo novamente, esfregando seu quadril contra o do ruivo. O Caçador soltou um gemido engasgado quando sua masculinidade entrou em atrito com a de Saedyr, fazendo com que ele agarrasse os cabelos escuros com força, aprofundando o beijo. Mas o Guerreiro logo partiu o toque mais uma vez, oferecendo dois de seus dedos para Cadrën, que fitou-os inicialmente com confusão. Quando ele entendeu o que o outro Elfo queria, o ruivo abriu um meio sorriso e sugou habilmente os dedos que lhe eram oferecidos, deslizando a língua lentamente por cada dígito como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele percebeu deliciado como o Guerreiro pareceu mesmerizado com aquilo, os olhos verdes escurecendo diante de tal visão.

\- Merda, Cadrën… - Ele amaldiçoou, retirando os dedos devidamente umedecidos dos lábios do parceiro, substituindo-os pela própria boca em outro gemido.

O beijo foi febril e exigente enquanto os dedos molhados sondavam a parte mais íntima do ruivo. O Elfo contorceu-se embaixo do outro, afastando as pernas e arqueando ligeiramente o quadril para facilitar o trabalho de Saedyr, mordendo o lábio inferior do Guerreiro quando este invadiu-o com um dedo. A intrusão inicial foi estranha, mas não incômoda ou dolorosa como Cadrën achou que seria. Isso até o Guerreiro adicionar o segundo dedo e o ruivo grunhiu incomodado com a sensação, partindo o beijo e arquejando. O outro Elfo iniciou um movimento lento e ritmado, deixando que o Caçador se acostumasse com a sensação.

\- Sae… - Gemeu o ruivo, fitando o outro Elfo de maneira suplicante. Ele não aguentava mais tanto prazer. Chegava a lhe _doer_ a masculinidade!

O moreno grunhiu em concordância, mas permaneceu naquela provocação por mais alguns instantes enquanto ele próprio se tocava, espalhando o líquido que se acumulava na ponta de sua ereção a fim de deixá-la lubrificada. Logo estava puxando Cadrën pelos pulsos, para que ele se ajeitasse na cama de joelhos. O Caçador não tardou a se posicionar, apoiando as mãos no travesseiro a frente e estreitando os olhos pela vergonha. Depois de todas as carícias que trocara com Saedyr ele estava com vergonha por estar _de quatro_ na frente do Guerreiro?

Cadrën ainda estava pensando nisso quando a dor inicial da intrusão veio e sua primeira reação foi tentar se afastar, mas o Guerreiro grunhiu insatisfeito e segurou-lhe pelo quadril com firmeza, impedindo quaisquer movimentos. O ruivo soltou outro gemido dolorodo quando o moreno prosseguiu com o ato, pensando que aquela tortura não iria nunca acabar. Saedyr chegara apenas na metade do caminho quando ele inclinou-se sobre o Caçador, mordiscando-lhe a longa orelha élfica de tal maneira que o Caçador soltou um gemido longo enquanto se estorcia. Quando o moreno tornou a tocá-lo na masculinidade, o Elfo grunhiu de prazer e remexeu o quadril contra Saedyr. Em um único movimento, o Guerreiro tomou-o por inteiro e Cadrën jurou ter visto estrelas.

Ele quase assustou-se quando o Guerreiro atrás de si socou a parede com a mão livre, rosnando como se estivesse tentando manter o controle. Era quase adorável para o ruivo ver como Saedyr estava tentando se conter para não machucá-lo, mas ele decidiu que já haviam passado desse nível. Cadrën decidiu movimentar o quadril ligeiramente e o Elfo atrás de si chiou em aviso. Ele apenas sorriu de maneira maliciosa antes de movimentar o quadril mais uma vez.

\- Não faça, Cadrën! - Veio o aviso e, sem obedecê-lo, o ruivo tornou a movimentar o quadril. - Merda, Cad! - O moreno segurou o Caçador pelos cabelos, puxando-o com grosseria para que ele parasse de se movimentar. Mas o olhar nublado que recebeu do outro Elfo fez com que percebesse que ele estava mais do que pronto.

Saedyr nunca foi o mais paciente ou comedido dos Elfos, então não era de se surpreender que o ritmo inicial não fosse lento ou doce. O Caçador tentava disfarçar seus gemidos e grunhidos, mas foi impossível contê-los quando o amante passou a investir contra o seu corpo de maneira mais necessitada.

Sem conseguir manter o peso do corpo, Cadrën deixou o torso descansar sobre o travesseiro, usando-o para abafar seus gemidos, mas Saedyr não queria vê-lo tão silencioso e contido. Ele queria ver o verdadeiro Cadrën ali em sua cama, e não tardou a segurá-lo pelos cabelos vermelhos para puxar-lhe a cabeça, arrancando um gemido zangado do outro Elfo.

\- _Merda_ , Sae! - Chiou o Caçador, fitando o outro homem pelo canto dos olhos entre um gemido e outro. Ele percebeu o olhar de possessão do moreno e notou que Saedyr queria ver e ouvir Cadrën. Como negar um pedido tão explícito do outro Elfo?

Então o ruivo deixou-se gemer, grunhir e até gritar algumas vezes quando o Guerreiro atingia um ponto especialmente erógeno em seu interior. A visão de Cadrën sentindo prazer somado com os movimentos já erráticos e acelerados estavam sendo o suficientes para Saedyr chegar perto de seu ápice, mas ele se recusava a alcançá-lo antes do outro Elfo. Passou então a estimular a masculinidade do ruivo no mesmo ritmo até que Cadrën se torceu logo abaixo de si em um espasmo, soltando um grito rouco e derramando-se na mão do Guerreiro. Aquilo pareceu ser o bastante para o Elfo afundar os dentes no ombro do Caçador e abafar seu próprio grito ao atingir o êxtase, espargindo no interior do amante.

Ficaram naquela posição por um longo instante, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido, Saedyr com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado do corpo do Caçador para não esmagá-lo, sentindo os braços trêmulos. Cadrën soltou um gemido breve ao afundar o rosto no travesseiro uma vez mais.

O moreno deixou o corpo do menor e deitou-se sobre ele, puxando os cabelos vermelhos para o lado. O Caçador remexeu-se incomodado com o peso e arquejou quando Saedyr afundou o nariz em sua nuca.

\- Você está me esmagando… - Murmurou com a voz esgoelada.

\- Vá mais para o lado. - Foi a resposta grosseira de Saedyr, que apenas ajeitou-se tanto quanto possível na estreita cama.

\- Sua cama é minúscula, não tem mais espaço para o lado! - O ruivo reclamou aborrecido, tentando sair debaixo do Guerreiro, sem muito sucesso.

Com um resmungo mal humorado, o Guerreiro deitou de lado, permitindo que Cadrën tivesse tanto espaço quanto possível na estreita cama - que não era muito, considerando que ambos eram Elfos largos, mesmo que o Caçador fosse ligeiramente mais esguio. O ruivo também foi obrigado a deitar de lado, resmungando algo sobre " _malditas camas militares estreitas_ ". Aquilo fez Saedyr sorrir antes de deslizar o dedo de maneira quase inocente sobre o quadril do parceiro.

\- Da próxima vez… - Ele começou, como quem não quer nada. - Vamos na sua casa. 

* * *

Yay, meu primeiro Yaoi! :3 

Por favor, deixem suas reviews, opiniões e etc. Eu gostaria de saber como me saí no meu primeiro Yaoi. D:

Esse foi o presente de aniversário que eu escrevi para a minha coleguinha de guilda, Doreny, que manja muito mais dos hemtys asfados e dos yaois do que eu. ;3


End file.
